


La Lettre

by D3arSh3rry



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3arSh3rry/pseuds/D3arSh3rry
Summary: Yuuri laisse une lettre d'adieu à Viktor juste avant de quitter l'hôtel après n'avoir gagné qu'une médaille d'argent pendant le championnat. Déçu par sa performance et sans autre optique d'avenir, il décide de disparaître. Mais est-ce que Viktor va accepter sa décision sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher ?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	La Lettre

_« Tu étais mon rêve. Tu étais toutes mes espérances. Je t'admirais depuis mon enfance, copiant chacun de tes gestes, en espérant me rapprocher de ta perfection. Tu étais tout ce que je désirais. Et bien plus encore. Même si j'ignorais tout de toi. Même si j'étais loin de savoir toute la bonté qui es la tienne, toute (l'inconscience) qui est la tienne. Même si j'étais loin de savoir le bonheur que ça m'apporterait de passer ne serais-ce qu'une seconde à tes côtés. Et combien j'aurais été heureux, rien que d'imaginer ce sourire béat que tu pouvais me rendre. Ce regard chaleureux que tu posais parfois sur moi. Tu étais inatteignable. Pourtant, je te voulais._

_Je croyais l'avoir caché. Je croyais être capable de répondre à tes attentes. Je croyais connaître la douleur de l'échec. Mais je ne pouvais me pardonner. Te trahir était tout ce que je craignais le plus. Je voulais que tu aies confiance en moi, en mes paroles, en ces promesses que je t'ai livrées. En ces mots que je n'ai jamais prononcés pour quiconque. Je croyais me duper. Je croyais capable d'accepter cette distance, d'accepter le fait que tu partes. Je croyais pouvoir tout faire pour toi. Ô combien je suis idiot de l'avoir pensé. Sous mes airs ingénus, sous mon égoïsme enfantin, je trouvai parfois cette flamme. Je ne voulais pas la savoir présente. Je voulais l'ignorer. Jusqu'à sa propre existence. Je ne voulais pas me rendre compte de tout ce que tu représentais pour moi, et encore moins de ce que tu représenterais si je te laissais prendre mon coeur. Te l'approprier._

_Entre tes mains, j'aurais trouvé le salut. C'est pourquoi, je voulais te lier à moi. Je voulais que tu sois mien. Je te demandai d'abord que tu me regardes. Je cherchai ensuite à être le seul que refléteraient tes yeux. Quand bien même cela s'avérerait impossible. Je voulais que tu fasses l'impossible. Je voulais enchanter ton regard. Je voulais te jeter des sorts. Je voulais trouver cette chaîne qui te rendrait incapable de me quitter. Cela m'effrayait. Que tu en fusses capable. Que rien ne te retienne. Je ne voulais pas te laisser cette chance, cette opportunité. Pourtant, incapable de me faire confiance. Je devais t'entraver par d'autres moyens._

_Je fouillai dans mon coeur en ruines des débris tranchants. J'y trouvais nos souvenirs, ces douces chorégraphies que nous avions préparées à deux. Je t'ai offert cette bague, emblème de mes ferveurs, de l'union que je rêvais d'atteindre. Mon coeur tremblait à l'instant où je touchais ta main pour y glisser l'anneau de notre destinée. Mais il trembla davantage encore lorsque tu fis de même. Je devins incapable de mentir. De détourner mes yeux de l'avenir que jalousait mon coeur. Je voulais être le seul à tes côtés. Je voulais être plus spécial que les autres. Je voulais être le seul dans tes bras, le seul que toucheraient tes lèvres. Je voulais partager ta joie, ta douleur. Je voulais te connaître par coeur, comme pendant cette saison où la glace fut la scène de notre combat. Je voulais que tu me comprennes. Tout de moi. Je voulais que tu saches, tout ce que je voulais confesser. Ces milles aveux que je n'aurais jamais pu te transmettre autrement._

_Nous étions trop proches. Nous étions prêts à brûler nos ailes pour cela. Nous ignorions tout avertissement pour goûter à cette exquise sensation au-delà des regards, des prétentions. Nous voulions tout l'un de l'autre. Nous voulions voir le meilleur qu'il avait à offrir, et en être les seuls responsables. Insensés, inconscients, voilà ce que nous étions. Nous ne voulions rien donner en échange de ce don, de cette magnifique rencontre que Dieu a permise._

_Mais j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. Je ne suis pas prêt à t'emporter dans ma chute. Je ne veux pas devenir un fardeau que tu portes malgré toi. Je veux te voir réaliser tes rêves. Je veux revoir ton coeur s'épanouir sur la glace. Je veux t'admirer, une fois de plus. Je ne suis pas près de sacrifier ton talent pour assouvir mes envies, cet amour que tu as fait naître en moi. Tu m'as tout appris à ce sujet. Tu as été le premier à faire chavirer mon coeur._

_Par des préjugés sans nom, que j'étais le seul à m'infliger, je voulais mentir. Je ne voulais pas admettre que tu es le seul pour moi. Je ne voulais pas réaliser à quel point je te suis dévoué. Je ne voulais pas t'aimer à ce point. Au point où je dois te quitter. Au point où j'envisage ma retraite, alors que le patin c'est toute ma vie. Au point où j'en deviens fou en pensant à toi. Au point où je regrette tout._

_Maintenant que j'en suis venu à tout te dire, tout écrire, je me demande si c'était bien la seule solution. S'il ne nous était pas possible d'être ensemble. S'il ne nous serait pas possible d'être heureux sans toutes ces manigances. Si je ne pourrais pas être le seul pour toi. Mais j'imagine qu'il est bien trop tard pour le savoir. Pour s'y faire. Pour s'y plier._

_Cet amour je l'ai trouvé sur la glace. Et je voulais qu'avec cet adieu il y meure. Tu as toujours été tout pour moi._

_Je t'aime, Viktor._

_Ton Yuuri »_

Viktor prit la lettre entre ses mains, le visage baigné de larmes. Abandonnée à son sort sur une table de chevet, dans un hôtel qu'il allait quitter. Son propriétaire s'en était comme débarrassé. Mais l'encre qui avait coulé, imbibant le papier, prouvait qu'il avait pleuré en écrivant ces mots ; prouvait tout le chagrin qu'il respirait en mettant à nu tout son être. Pour cette dernière confession. Pour cet aveu sincère. Incapable de décider, incapable de faire le premier pas, Viktor se tenait là. Esseulé, inerte, il cherchait en lui la réponse. Il cherchait en lui ce que Yuuri pouvait bien souhaiter. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de courir. De tendre la main et de pouvoir le toucher. Qu'il soit juste là. Qu'il ne s'éloigne jamais. Lui non plus, n'avait jamais fait preuve de sincérité. Il n'avait jamais cherché la raison de ces baisers, de ces caresses tendres et ces messes basses. La raison derrière l'abandon de sa carrière. Un enregistrement vidéo avait suffi à ce qu'il délaisse tout son être. Pour le dédier à cet homme. À cette belle âme qu'était la sienne et qui l'avait captivé.

Ce n'était pas sans raison.

Viktor le savait. Et comme Yuuri, il n'avait pas voulu l'avouer.

Derrière ces plaisanteries répétées, se dissimulait la peur. De répéter des erreurs passées. De lire dans le coeur de Yuuri des mots qui ne s'y trouvaient pas. Il voulait tout de lui. Il voulait se l'approprier. Plus que Yuuri ne pouvait se l'imaginer. La frénésie l'empêchait, à elle seule, de le poursuivre. De l'attacher. De fêler cette glace qui les avait unis. Pour que plus jamais il ne puisse le fuir. Il regarda la bague qu'il portait au doigt. Ils étaient unis. Ils ne faisaient qu'un depuis ce jour. Depuis toujours en fait. Ils se retrouveraient sur la glace, attirés comme par magie.

L'un par l'autre.


End file.
